The Beauty and the Geek
by samantha-2557
Summary: this story is the first one i wrote so don't be too mean, it is about my favorite character Brooke and when she finally finds her dream man.


The Beauty and The Geek!

_The day me and my boyfriend, Marvin McFadden started going was the day I thought was the end of my life but it turns out that it was just the beginning. Most people know me as the school slut or the friend with benefits, the truth was that I wanted more than just a friend with benefits I wanted someone to love and I wanted someone to love me. Well if you haven't guessed yet my name is Brooke Davis and I'm not exactly the good girl that every mother wants for there little boy, but I really want to change that. So I'm going tell you my story and hope you understand all I've gone through in my life._

"Vote for Brooke", I overheard Peyton say. Peyton Sawyer is the type of friend that is hard to find, she's the type of person who always forgives you for all the mistakes you make in life. Like this one time about three years ago she was dating this really hot guy named Jake, you know him, he's the one with the baby, you know Jenny. Well she was really starting to fall for him and wouldn't you know it I had to tear them apart. I had a party at my house one weekend and I invited all my friends, and of coarse I invited Peyton because she was my best friend, and she brought Jake. Well like most of the parties I throw everyone was drunk and trying to hook up with everyone else. Peyton's friend Anna who had just recently came out of the closet about not knowing her sexuality was crying and Peyton being the great friend she is went to check on her. In the meantime she had asked Jake to go and get her cell phone out of her jacket pocket that was in my room. I walked up and showed Jake where my room was and let him get the phone. The next thing I knew Peyton was walking in on me and Jake with him on top of me, my shirt off, and his pants unbuttoned. I felt horrible for the next week or so, then I finally came to the conclusion that Jake had come on to me and I was so drunk that I didn't know who he was. I got up enough courage to go to Peyton's house and tell her this, I walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door about to apologize when I see her and Jake on the bed making out. She forgave me and told me that all of us were too drunk to know what was going on.

"What are you doing", I asked Peyton

"Oh just thought that you might want to be president like last year"

"Oh no", I said "One year of that was enough"

"So my favorite ex girlfriend doesn't want to be president again", Lucas said.

"Hell no, and what do you mean your favorite ex girlfriend I thought that was Peyton" I said laughing.

"Hey that is so not funny", Peyton said.

"So are you going to the spring fling with anyone B. Davis" Peyton said.

"The spring fling that is like two months from now"

"Oh I know, just figured that it might take that long for you to find a guy that actually wants to go with you and not just get in your pants",

"Very Funny" I said

"You know what P. Sawyer; I was actually thinking that I might just take Mouth as my date."

"What why would you do that when you could take any guy you wanted to"

"Well it's just like you said it would take a while for me to find a guy that wanted to go on a date with me instead of just sleeping with me."

"So Marvin McFadden, huh you actually going to ask a guy out"

"Of coarse not, he always asks me if I wanna go with him, and us being the great friends that we are, I thought we could go together."

"Good point", Peyton said

"Hey I'll talk to you later, im going to go talk to Mouth", I said

"Hey Mouth so what are you doing"

"Oh you know the usual, just looking for someone to take to the spring fling. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who is interested would you."

"Ha ha very funny, so I was wondering if maybe we could go together, you know as friends.

_Friends, this was the only word that he had ever heard. Mouth was the type of guy that most people would consider a nerd, you know always made good grades, never had a girl friend, but has a million friends, and you can't forget that he was the president of the AV club, and chess club. And up until the day we started going out I was dumbfounded because I was the only one in the whole school that didn't know that he had liked me ever sense the first day we meet back in 9__th__ grade when we were freshman._

"Yeah I'd love to go with you" he said, _hiding the fact that he loved me with all his heart for all this time._

"Hey I'll see you later I'm going to go talk to Haley"

"Okay, see you later", He said

"Hey tutor wife wait up" I yelled

"It's been a year and you still can't call me by my name" She laughed

_Me and Haley have been friends ever since her and Nathan got married. Oh yeah just in case you didn't know this Nathan and Lucas are brothers and ever since Haley and Lucas where little kids they have been best friends, so I guess Nathan should be thanking his brother for the great wife that he has given him._

"So tutor wife, are you and Nathan going to the spring fling together", I asked

"I don't think we will be able to make it because that will be about the time that me and Nathan are expecting."

"Oh yeah, that totally slipped my mind, so have you got a name yet."

"Me and Nathan have been talking and we where thinking Thomas Keith Scott, u know in memory of Keith so that we will always have something to remember him by."

"That's cool, I think he would really like that if he were still alive"

"Yeah Nathan thought about it and said that Keith deserves it after everything he has done for us." Haley said

_Just in case you didn't catch what was going on Keith is Nathan and Lucas' uncle, and he was killed in the hallway of the high school about six months ago by Nathan and Lucas' father, Dan Scott. See the Tree Hill is one of the most messed up towns that you will ever visit because everyone's lives are change by everyone else's lives. I'll try and tell you this story with out losing myself in it. Dan and Karen(Lucas' mother) got together when they were in collage, they thought they were in love so they had sex and made Lucas, but before Lucas was even born Dan left Karen and got together with Deb(Nathan's mother) they fell in love and got married then had Nathan. In this process Karen and Lucas were all alone until Keith (Dan's Brother) showed up and started caring for Lucas like he was his child. All of Lucas' life he never had Dan in his life, all he had was his uncle Keith which he loved like a dad. Lucas and Nathan always knew that the other existed but they had never meet until about two or three years ago, they had a rough start but after they got to know each other they found out that they both had one thing in common, they both hated their father. So all of Lucas' life Keith was falling in love with Karen, and when he proposed to her about a year and a half ago she said no to him. But as time swept on, about a half a year to be exact, he proposed again, and she accepted. About two months into there proposal Karen had great news for Keith, she was pregnant. A little time had passed and Dan found out that Keith had proposed and she had accepted, he was mad and didn't want his only brother to still his first love so Dan came up with a plan and in two months later Dan shoot Keith in the hallway of the high school._

"Hey Haley, I'm going to go I have to get to Peyton's"

"Okay, talk to you later" Haley said

Knock, Knock, Knock, I heard on my balcony door. Hold on I'll be right there. I went to the door to answer and when I opened it there was no one there only a note. I looked around and then I opened the letter.

_Brooke, _

_I have a few things I have to say to you. I know that we are friends and that we will always be but I'm looking for more in our relationship then friends, and to tell you the truth I don't think I can hide my true feelings for you anymore. I know that ever since you and Lucas have broken up that you are afraid to give your heart to anyone else because you don't want it broken again. I can understand if you don't feel the same way about me but I need to get these feeling of my chest. Every time I'm not around you I just feel like my heart is going to stop but then when I see you I feel like I am able to breath and able to take anything life throws at me as long as you will always be there._

_My Feelings Were Always There,_

_Marvin_

Marvin, but I don't know a Marvin, and this say's that we are friends; if we are truly friends then I don't you. I went to my bed and laid down, then as I looked at my mirror that was covered in signatures of my friends. It hit me there it was: You're the best friend a person could ever ask for, Love Marvin aka Mouth. I couldn't believe it, that all this time he had loved me and never said anything until know. As I laid there all I could think about was the way he was always a friend and as I laid there I could feel the feeling I had for him changing. I had always thought as him as a friend but after this letter I felt as thought my heart was falling and it was falling fast. I felt like I was in love like never before. I couldn't wait anymore so I called Mouth.

"Mouth"

"Yeah its me"

"Hey I just got your letter and all I can say is that I feel the same way I was just afraid that you where the type of guy that would never feel that way for me"

"You got my letter, what letter"

"The one that you just put on my door step telling me how much you loved me. And I just called to say that the felling is mutual, that I love you too." I said

"Brooke, I didn't write that, I feel that way but I didn't write it." Mouth said

"It doesn't matter who wrote it, as long as we know how each other fell, Mouth can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure", He said

"Will you go to the spring fling with me as my boyfriend?"

"I would love to Brooke Davis."

_So although later on we found out that Lucas was the author of the letter, all we did was thank him for finally setting strait our feelings for each other and showing the world that after all the trouble I'd been through in my life, and all the guys I'd been through that a girl can start her life again and find her one an only. And in side your heart we will always be the beauty and the geek!_

**I wanna thank every one who took the time to read this. This is the first thing I have ever posted on this site, I would love for every one who reads it to post a review and tell me if you liked it or if I should stick to watching the show. **


End file.
